


Hollow and Hopless

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Jealousy, KnightofRen!Reader, POV Second Person, The End, pre-tros, takes place during TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Though your final mission with Kylo goes well, it results in the last thing you wanted.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507526
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Hollow and Hopless

Despite the rocky terrain your boots made no sound as you caught up with Kylo. His hair rustled slightly in the wind as he made eye contact with you. You smiled. This was what you’d been missing ever since he became Supreme Leader.

According to your source, which could be trusted as Kylo pulled the information from the Resistance scum’s head himself, this old refinery was being used as a Resistance base. Already you and Kylo cut down most of the Resistance members at the refinery, but there was one more room in the back, and armory, that was heavily guarded. 

He communicated with you through the Force. Or maybe it wasn’t the Force but just an understanding the two of you had. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Either way you nodded and practically as one, the two of you knocked the blast doors down and dove into the room.

Feeling the warmth of Kylo’s back against yours as you rose from your dive was the most natural feeling in the world. You deflected blaster fire with your lightsaber, warming your front while Kylo warmed your back. 

One second you were back to back, the next you jumped over the makeshift barrier in front of you, while he did the same on his side, and made short work of the remaining Resistance members with your saber.

Back aboard the Finalizer you were feeling giddy. It had been so long since you and Kylo fought together. “I forgot how well we work together!” You smiled as you reveled in the feeling of being one with him.

“I didn’t.” 

You stopped suddenly and looked up at him as he removed his helmet. You took a moment to appreciate his gorgeous locks before taking your helmet off as well, sensing that this was no time for masks. 

He stepped close to you, the cold leather of his glove softly tracing a line down your face. “Do you trust me?” 

“ _Always_.” 

An old promise renewed with a kiss. And interrupted.

“Supreme Leader, new reports in. The girl has been spotted.” 

You didn’t hear what he said in the comlink. All you heard was ringing, all you saw was red as he walked away from you. 

You returned to your quarters and threw your helmet with a frustrated scream. Though everything that wasn’t bolted down flew through the air, you learned your lesson from last time. Every free object in your room hovered a centimeter from the walls. If Kylo could truly no longer sense you, you weren’t going to give yourself away.

The doors hissed open and you wiped the tears that fell down your face. In your dreams it was Kylo coming to reassure you that he wasn’t interested in the scavenger. But you knew before the doors opened that it wasn’t him.

“What do you want, Hux?” 

“The same thing you do.” Everything clattered to the floor as you turned to see his outstretched hand.

“To kill them _all_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the series! Thank you to those who left nice comments/likes/reblogs and encouraged me to keep going.  
> This character may show up in another work, depending whether or not I get any ideas after I see TROS. For now it was nice knowing you, you psychotic Dark Force user! 
> 
> For more of my work or updates on WIPS, follow me on Tumblr @ https://powerfultenderness.tumblr.com/


End file.
